La fille qui jouait du Hang
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: UA. Lorsqu'il traversait le parc de la Place des Vosges, Nino entendait souvent une musique fascinante jouée par une jeune fille aux queues de cochon.


**Titre :** La fille qui jouait du Hang.

 **Pairing :** Nino x Marinette (Ninette)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

 **Résumé :** UA. Lorsqu'il traversait le parc de la Place des Vosges, Nino entendait souvent une musique fascinante jouée par une jeune fille aux queues de cochon.

* * *

 _A cause d'une vidéo partagée sur tumblr, j'ai eue un coup de cœur pour cet instrument et les sons qu'il produit. J'ai écoutée quelques musiques sur YouTube, et les musiques sont vraiment superbes, tapez simplement « Hang Drum » et vous verrez ! ^^  
Ceci pour dire qu'en regardant les titres de la Ninette Week et en réfléchissant un peu, je me suis dit que cet instrument convenait parfaitement avec le premier thème de cette semaine centré sur Nino et Marinette, qui s'intitule « Sérénité ». Et me voici donc avec cet OS ! x)_

 _Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'aurais pu avoir loupée et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Aussi, n'ayez pas peur de donner votre avis. Nous, auteurs, sommes toujours très contents de savoir ce que vous avez penser de nos écrits ! :)_

* * *

Lorsqu'il traversait le parc de la Place des Vosges, Nino entendait souvent une musique fascinante jouée par une jeune fille aux queues de cochon. A chaque fois que le DJ la voyait, elle était assise sur sa chaise pliante dans un carré d'herbe, non loin d'un des nombreuses arbres du parc, tandis que son instrument de musique, un hang, était calé sur ses genoux écartés et qu'une bouteille d'eau défiait fièrement la chaleur du soleil à côté de son pied.

C'était en semaine alors forcément, peu de gens s'arrêtaient pour profiter du divertissement de rues, préférant rentrer le plus vite possible chez eux après leur dure journée de travail. Nino comptait en tout trois personnes immobiles qui s'étaient arrêtés dans leur élan pour écouter la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dans lesquels se reflétaient des couleurs bleutées : un petit vieillard à la chemise hawaïenne avait ses mains jointes sur sa canne et sourirait légèrement, tandis qu'une mère et son enfant observait la musicienne.

Doucement, comme attiré par la musique, Nino se dirigea vers la musicienne et se mit assis en tailleur, à un mètre d'elle. Elle le regarda s'installer dans l'herbe sans rien dire et reporta son attention sur son instrument de musique en métal. Le métisse, quant à lui, ne prononça aucun mot, de peur de lui faire perdre l'air paisible qui était peint sur ses traits fins.

Les deux orbes dorés de Nino quittèrent bien vite les superbes mouvements fluides que faisaient les mains de la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur son visage. Elle avait une grande mèche sur le côté qui lui cachait le front, des sourcils détendus, deux fines mèches qui encadraient son visage, des joues plutôt rebondies, et un petit nez rond au-dessus duquel se trouvait un pont de tâches de rousseurs.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus de son hang et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Nino, ses lèvres brillantes de gloss s'étirèrent dans un doux sourire. A ce moment-là, le cœur du DJ rata un battement et il se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Son cœur se mit à marteler dans sa poitrine et Nino cru bien qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque en plein milieu de parc.

Son rythme se calma légèrement lorsqu'elle le quitta des yeux pour regarder derrière lui, sans pour autant s'arrêter de tapoter sur son hang. Ses yeux plongés dans le vague, elle observait distraitement les gens qui passaient par-là, ou le paysage, il ne savait pas trop. Mais ce dont Nino était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son attention d'elle.

La jeune fille ferma les paupières, continuant toujours à jouer. Elle passait d'un son aiguë à un son grave sans que cela ne soit une catastrophe auditive, montait et redescendait aisément en crescendo, tapait plus fort sur certains côtés de son dôme, et hochait la tête au rythme des battements de la musique.

C'était un moment de pur sérénité.

Nino sentit son corps se relaxer à la simple entente de cette mélodie magique qui se diffusait partout, tel un arôme apaisant. Avec le soleil qui rayonnait et la brise qui faisait danser ses mèches de cheveux, il se demanda brièvement si cette musicienne n'était pas une déesse venue sur Terre pour apporter un moment de paix dans le monde fou des Hommes.

Les notes qui résonnèrent partirent dans les aiguës durant quelques secondes avant de ralentir doucement, signant l'arrêt imminent de la mélodie.

La musique se termina telle une traînée de poudre enchanteresse, et Nino resta ébahi. En entendant les deux, trois applaudissements derrière son dos, il reprit cependant ses esprits dans un léger sursaut.

« Je, euh, tu- c'était... tu étais magnifique. » Bégaya Nino.

Quand la jeune fille cligna des yeux et arqua un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, il se reprit aussitôt en sentant ses joues chauffer d'embarras, le cœur battant.

« Ta musique, j'veux dire ! Elle était magnifique. Envoûtante, même. Ouais. C'était carrément énorme. J'ai adoré. » Débita Nino, le souffle court.

Les joues de la musicienne se colorèrent d'une adorable teinte rose et elle détourna pudiquement le regard avant de papillonner des paupières et de lancer tout de même une petite œillade vers le métisse.

« Merci, c-c'est gentil. »

Nino frissonna une nouvelle fois et sa main vola aussitôt à l'arrière de sa tête pour faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Alors que la jeune fille rangeait son instrument de musique à l'intérieur de sa pochette de protection, il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Hum... Ça fait longtemps que... que tu joues du hang ? Questionna-t-il maladroitement.

\- Seulement quelques mois.

\- Woua... ! On dirait pas. C'est difficile à en jouer ?

\- Non, ça va. Si tu veux un conseil, je dirais qu'il faut simplement... se laisser porter son instinct et par le rythme de la musique. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un moment de silence flotta entre eux, et la jeune fille s'empourpra à nouveau, gênée. Un petit gémissement honteux sortit de sa bouche pendant qu'elle se couvrait les yeux avec ses paumes.

« Excuse-moi, c'était une explication ringarde ! J'aurais jamais dû dire ça !

\- Quoi ?! Non, non ! C'était un super conseil ! J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ! En fait, je... moi aussi j'fais de la musique, avoua-t-il en se pointant du pouce. Je suis DJ à mes heures perdues.

\- Ah oui ? Sourit-elle, l'air rassurée. C'est plutôt cool. Tu fais dans quel style ?

\- Un peu de tout, je dirais : Techno, Chillstep, Pop, Jazz, Drum and Bass... »

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre et continuer la conversation, un petit enfant passait à côté de Nino et lâchait une pièce dans la sacoche rose qui traînait aux pieds de la jeune fille. Cette dernière remercia doucement le garçon alors qu'il s'enfuyait regagner les jupes de sa mère.

L'espace d'un instant, Nino se demanda pour quelle raison la musicienne collectait de l'argent et s'apprêtait à poser sa question indiscrète mais la sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune fille l'en empêcha. Elle sortit rapidement son appareil et le consulta en silence. Certainement, un message, pensa le métisse. Et puis, sans avertissement, elle hoqueta de stupeur en levant une main à sa joue.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est déjà 16h45 ?! J'ai totalement zappé de passer chez Alya ! Elle va me massacrer ! » S'horrifia-t-elle.

Elle se leva de sa chaise grinçante, la replia aisément puis la coinça sous son bras. Elle pris ensuite son instrument de musique, sa bouteille d'eau, puis marcha précipitamment sans un regard ni une parole pour Nino. Le DJ, plutôt abasourdi parce qu'il venait de se passer, remarqua finalement la sacoche rose de la musicienne remplie de monnaie dans l'herbe devant lui. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'endroit où la jeune fille était partie et aperçu ses couettes qui rebondissaient sur ses épaules. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, peu soucieux de faire des tâches verdâtres sur son jean, et tendit une main vers elle.

« Attends ! Cria Nino. Tu as -...

\- C'était cool de parler avec toi mais là, j'suis pressée ! Désolé ! Trancha-t-elle en passant une brève œillade au-dessus de son épaule avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse.

\- ... oublié ta sacoche... »

Le métisse soupira de défaite et retira sa casquette rouge pour passer une main moite sur son front ainsi que dans ses cheveux, avant de replacer son couvre-chef sur la tête. Les yeux rivés sur la sacoche encore ouverte, il se gratta la nuque, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Peut-être qu'elle s'apercevrait de sa sacoche manquante quand elle rentrerait chez elle et qu'elle reviendrait la chercher ? Dans ce cas, il devrait peut-être garder ses affaires et l'attendre ? Mais si elle décidait de ne pas revenir, Nino serait coincé, il serait obligé de rentrer chez lui et de passer pour un voleur aux yeux des gens qui se trouvaient dans le parc... Et même s'il décidait de laisser la sacoche dans l'herbe, quelqu'un le trouverait à sa place et Nino n'était pas certain qu'ils allaient le rendre bien sagement aux objets trouvés de la police sans prendre l'argent qu'il y avait à l'intérieur...

En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas vraiment de choses importantes à faire chez lui, donc attendre une heure ou deux, en priant évidemment pour qu'elle vienne, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Nino hocha la tête en signe de résolution et s'empara de la sacoche pour la refermer, puis se posa contre l'arbre près duquel la musicienne avait joué. Assis en tailleur, la sacoche emprisonné dans ses bras, son propre sac à dos reposant contre son flan, son casque sur ses oreilles, bercé par le son provenant de ses écouteurs, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses paupières se fermaient lentement...

.

Lorsque le DJ ouvrit les yeux, il aperçu du coin de l'œil un bout de ciel pâle et il comprit immédiatement que la nuit était en train de tomber. Mais l'attention de Nino fut vite attirer devant lui puisqu'il aperçut une silhouette sombre à quelques centimètres de lui, visiblement accroupie, et avait une main tendue vers ses bras qui protégeait la sacoche rose.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Nino sursauta brusquement et lâcha un cri aiguë peu viril, suivit de près par l'agresseur, ou plutôt l'agresseuse, vu le cri féminin qui s'échappait de la silhouette en face.

La jeune fille fut la première à prendre la parole pour tenter de rassurer le DJ dont l'adrénaline faisait tambouriner son cœur comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

« Excuse-moi ! Je suis tellement désolée ! J'voulais pas te faire peur ! C'est moi, la musicienne de cette après-midi ! Tu te souviens ? En fait, je suis revenue au parc pour voir si, à tout hasard, ma sacoche rose était encore là parce que je l'avais oubliée en partant ! Et j'ai remarquée que tu l'avais gardé avec toi ! Mais tu t'étais endormi contre l'arbre alors j'me suis dit que j'allais la récupérer discrétos mais c'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es réveillé et qu'on a tous les deux criés ! Pardonne-moi ! » Expliqua-t-elle frénétiquement en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

Deux secondes de flottement passèrent entre eux avant que la petite ampoule dans la tête de Nino ne s'illumine enfin.

« Ha ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement avant de prendre ce qu'il protégeait à deux mains et de le tendre vers elle. Tiens ! Tu l'avais oublié c't'aprèm ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu as filé tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu te rattraper ! Alors j'suis resté là en pensant que tu t'en rendrait compte et que tu reviendrais ! Je suis soulagé que mes prières ont été entendues ! »

Sans un mot et avec douceur, elle prit délicatement sa sacoche et la ramena près d'elle pour l'ouvrir et vérifier à l'intérieur.

« J't'ai rien piqué, juré ! » Promis-t-il en levant les mains, comme s'il était visé par une arme.

Sa phrase attira l'attention de la musicienne, qui releva la tête dans sa direction.

« J'peux même te le jurer sur la tête de mon meilleur pote, si tu veux ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Devant le regard observateur de la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, le DJ commença à transpirer et à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il déglutit bruyamment, priant pour qu'elle croit ses paroles sincères. Son supplice s'arrêta lorsque ses oreilles entendirent un léger rire amusé venant de la musicienne.

« Ça ira, pas besoin de vendre la tête de ton meilleur pote. J'te crois. »

Nino porta une main à sa poitrine et expira un soupir qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait jusqu'à maintenant. La jeune fille se releva tout en enfilant le cordon de sa sacoche en bandoulière, et Nino l'imita aussitôt, tapotant sur ses fesses pour retirer la terre et les brins d'herbes collées qui s'étaient collées sur les poches arrières de son jean. Il ramassa son sac à dos qu'il jeta nonchalamment sur son épaule et se tourna vers elle.

« Bon, je suis content que tu aies récupéré ta sacoche. Maintenant, je dois rentrer, annonça-t-il en amorçant un pas de côté, mains sur ses écouteurs, prêt à les fixer sur ses oreilles.

\- Attends ! S'exclama-t-elle en agrippant le bras du garçon et en le tirant. Suis-moi ! »

Nino protesta légèrement et demanda où ils allaient mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Sentant qu'elle n'était pas mal intentionnée malgré son étonnante et forte poigne, il la suivit en silence, curieux de savoir où elle l'emmenait. Ils sortirent du parc, tournèrent à gauche pour longer les grilles entourant le parc, traversèrent la rue et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte à côté d'une boulangerie.

« Reste-là, j'reviens. »

Et puis sans une autre explication, elle ouvrit la porte et disparue dans une pièce secrète qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle réapparue avant même que Nino puisse se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle était partie trafiquer, et cligna des yeux en regardant le paquet brun qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Une délicieuse odeur de pâtisseries en sortait, et le DJ supposa que cela devait être des croissants ou des pains au chocolat.

« Tiens. C'est pour te remercier d'avoir garder ma sacoche en sécurité.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien -

\- Accepte et ne proteste pas ! Si quelqu'un d'autre aurait trouvé ma sacoche, il aurait pris l'argent qu'il y avait dedans et aurait probablement jeter mon sac par terre ou à la poubelle. Alors que toi, tu n'as même pas pris ce qu'il y avait dedans et tu ne l'a même pas jeté. J'ai eue de la chance que ce soit toi qui l'ait récupéré. Sans compter que tu as attendu plus de deux heures au parc, alors que tu n'étais même pas sûr que je reviendrai ! Ton temps perdu vaut bien ces quelques croissants et bonbons de ma boulangerie. »

Merde, cette nana était trop gentille. Comment pouvait-il refuser face à un visage autant aussi joli que déterminé ? Clairement impossible.

« Bon... ben puisque tu insistes... » Capitula-t-il en prenant le paquet d'un geste hésitant.

Après avoir remercié la jeune fille et l'avoir salué gauchement, il continua son chemin sous les arcades du bâtiment, direction la maison où sa mère devait l'attendre depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fût devant son immeuble et qu'il fouillait sa poche pour sortir ses clefs qu'il percuta seulement qu'il ne connaissait pas le prénom de la jeune fille et qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté à elle. Sur le coup, Nino se sentit bête mais se dit en haussant les épaules et poussant la porte du hall du pied, qu'il pourrait toujours lui demander la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait...

… Prochaine fois qui arriva bien vite, puisque le lendemain, en traversant le parc, Nino reconnu le son particulier du hang qui flottait dans l'air. Toujours assise sur sa chaise pliante, la jeune fille aux queues de cochon avait fermer les paupières et tapotait sur son instrument de musique tandis que son corps bougeait légèrement au rythme de la mélodie.

Comme la veille, Nino se mit assis devant elle, jambes repliées et coudes sur ses genoux, et la regarda admirativement sans prononcer un mot. Sa tête se secouait d'elle-même au fur et à mesure que la musique résonnait dans l'air et bientôt, les deux orbes dorés du DJ couvèrent affectueusement la musicienne d'un regard tendre tandis qu'un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin, plusieurs applaudissements se firent entendre et cette fois, ce fût le vieillard à la chemise hawaïenne et à la canne au bois qui vint déposer quelques pièces à l'intérieur de la sacoche rose, sous les remerciements de la jeune fille.

La musicienne profita de cette petite pause pour boire une gorgée d'eau et Nino, inspirant profondément, en profita pour se lancer dans un « Au fait ! ». Cependant, lorsqu'elle porta son regard azur sur le métisse tout en buvant plus lentement, signe qu'il avait son attention, ce dernier sentit sa détermination flancher. Ses joues s'assombrirent d'embarras et il détourna lâchement le regard, intéressé soudainement par une coccinelle qui escaladait une feuille d'herbe.

« Je, euh... tu sais, hier soir, on ne s'est pas présentés, annonça-t-il en portant une main à la base de sa nuque. Je-J'm'appelle Nino. »

Elle soupira d'aise alors qu'un craquement de plastique se fit entendre, puis elle se pencha pour poser sa bouteille d'eau à côté de son siège. En se redressant, elle sourit une deuxième fois lorsqu'elle croisa les deux orbes dorés silencieux mais impatients du garçon au tee-shirt bleu.

« Moi, c'est Marinette.

\- Marinette..., répéta le métisse, émerveillé. Enchanté de te rencontrer, meuf. J'veux dire Marinette ! Mari. 'Nette. Marinette... » Balbutia-t-il en se raclant maladroitement la gorge, les joues roses.

L'air amusé, la jeune fille ferma brièvement les yeux et lui adressa un gentil sourire compatissant.

« Enchantée de te rencontrer aussi, Nino. »

Et puis avec un clin d'œil et dernier petit sourire, Marinette commença à jouer une deuxième musique pendant que Nino fermait les yeux pour s'imprégner de sa mélodie apaisante, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
